


No Surprise there

by Tommyboy



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-02 02:51:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Surprise there

"Just like that, yes, oh ..there, god..." Jeremy mumbled as James gave him a suck job out of this world. He never thought that James, his co host and usually quiet and closed off mate, could give such a blowjob. But here he was, on his knees before him, while he was backed up against the office wall, making him lose his mind, expressing, in great detail what he thought of James use of tongue and mouth. It wouldn't take him long to blow his wad down the other man's throat, which was coming "Now," he screamed as he came.


End file.
